In vertebrate animals, the heart is a hollow muscular organ having four pumping chambers: the left and right atria and the left and right ventricles, each provided with its own one-way valve. The natural heart valves are identified as the aortic, mitral (or bicuspid), tricuspid and pulmonary, and are each mounted in an annulus comprising dense fibrous rings attached either directly or indirectly to the atrial and ventricular muscle fibers. Each annulus defines a flow orifice.
Prosthetic annuloplasty rings are used to repair or reconstruct damaged or diseased heart valve annuluses. An annuloplasty ring is designed to support the functional changes that occur during the cardiac cycle: maintaining leaflet coaptation and valve integrity to prevent reverse flow while permitting good hemodynamics during forward flow. The annuloplasty techniques may be used in conjunction with other repair techniques. The rings either partially or completely encircle the valve, and may be rigid, flexible, or selectively flexible.
Although mitral valve repair and replacement can successfully treat many patients with mitral valve insufficiency, techniques currently in use are attended by significant morbidity and mortality. Most valve repair and replacement procedures require a thoracotomy, to gain access to the patient's thoracic cavity. Surgical intervention within the heart frequently requires isolation of the heart and coronary blood vessels from the remainder of the arterial system and arrest of cardiac function, using a cardiopulmonary bypass machine. Open chest techniques with large sternum openings are used. Those patients undergoing such techniques often have scarring retraction, tears or fusion of valve leaflets, as well as disorders of the subvalvular apparatus.
Naturally, surgical patients desire operations that are performed with the least amount of intrusion into the body. Recently, a great amount of research has been done to reduce the trauma and risk associated with conventional open heart valve replacement surgery. In particular, the fields of minimally invasive surgery (MIS) and percutaneous surgery have exploded since the early to mid-1990s, with devices now being proposed to enable valve repair without opening the chest cavity, and some without even requiring bypass. Proposed MIS heart valve repair procedures are accomplished via elongated tubes or cannulas introduced through one or more small access incisions in the thorax, with the help of endoscopes and other such visualization techniques. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,288 to Cosgrove. Such minimally invasive procedures usually provide speedier recovery for the patient with less pain and bodily trauma, thereby reducing the medical costs and the overall disruption to the life of the patient. A minimally invasive approach also usually results in a smaller incision and, therefore, less scarring, which is an aesthetic advantage attractive to most patients.
What is needed are devices and methods for carrying out heart valve repair that reduce the trauma, risks, recovery time and pain that accompany current techniques.